<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Care of You by bbybngchn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057518">Take Care of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn'>bbybngchn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, and some love, binnie getting the ass and dick that he deserves, binsung plus minbin equals minbinsung!, really just 8k of Filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin frowns, “Like . . . at the same time?” </p><p>Minho shrugs casually, “Yeah. I’ll fuck you, you fuck him, everyone’s happy. Unless you don’t want him there then-” </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Changbin interrupts, voice embarrassingly urgent, he bites his lip sheepishly before murmuring, “I think I would like that . . . him being there, like that with us. I-I want to try.” </p><p> </p><p>Minho beams and Changbin’s heart stutters. God, what has he gotten himself into?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Care of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off this prompt: Person A has only ever topped but gets curious about what it feels like to be a bottom after a particularly blissful session with Person B, who seemed like they enjoyed being one for Person A a bit too much. Person A then approaches Person C to talk about this dilemma and after coming to an agreement they come up with the following setup: having Person A fuck Person B while also being fucked by Person C at the same time.</p><p>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung isn’t shy in any aspect of his life. Between the charisma he oozes on stage, easily captivating everyone in the audience, and his overwhelming confidence in variety shows, making and maintaining the mood, Jisung is always in control. Sure, he has his moments, the rare times he actually manages to embarrass himself or lets his emotions run wild, but he always bounces back twice as strong. Ultimately, unshakeable in his own being. </p><p>Changbin has always admired this about Jisung. In some ways he’s even been jealous of him, jealous of how comfortable Jisung is in his own skin. But he’d never admit to that, no, no he could never. It’s already shameful enough that he’d admitted to seeing Jisung as an older member. No, he’ll keep this to himself. </p><p>But even now, with Jisung spread out before him, face flushed, eyes droopy and his mouth slightly open as he pants breathily, Changbin is overwhelmed with how blissful the boy can look, yet still be so confident. Each drive of Changbin’s cock into the younger boy is met with high whines and mumbling about how good it feels, how perfect Changbin feels inside of him, how much he wants this, wants <i>more</i>. </p><p>Changbin knows he’s good at this. He’s fucked half the group and as far as he knows none of them have been disappointed. And that idea was only reinforced when he had been approached for seconds, thirds, fourths . . . it’s obvious. If Changbin is confident in anything other than his ability to perform it’s that he’s good at fucking his members stupid.</p><p>But he wonders if maybe he’d be just as good in the other position. Jisung sure looks like he enjoys it, but would anyone like Changbin this way too? </p><p>Jisung’s breathing is getting harder and Changbin grunts, reaching down to push the younger boy’s thighs up, reaching even deeper inside of him at the new angle. Jisung almost squeals at the feeling, blabbering about how good he feels, how deep Changbin is, it’s so good, <i>so good</i>. </p><p>Changbin’s chest swells at the praise, and he picks up the pace. He’s lost in the swirl of pleasure that takes over Jisung’s being. The way Jisung’s pupils are blown wide and how his hands twist the sheets in an attempt to ground himself. Never once does Jisung stop crying about how good he feels and Changbin wonders how the feeling compares between the two of them. </p><p>While perfectly content to fuck Jisung silly, make him drool all over himself and cum so hard he can’t stand for an hour, Changbin is so incredibly curious. </p><p>Pushing the intruding thoughts to the back of his mind Changbin leans down, forcing Jisung to almost fold in half, and captures the younger boy’s trembling lips in a messy kiss. Spit and tongues mix so sloppily it should be gross, but Jisung likes it like this and Changbin can’t bring himself to think about how slick his chin is when Jisung is whining so prettily under him. </p><p>“Gonna cum, gonna-Bin, I’m gonna-” Jisung sputters out, choking off with a loud moan before he’s coming undone. Changbin doesn’t let up, fucking Jisung through his orgasm and watching how his face contorts. </p><p>Jisung’s eyes screw up and his mouth hangs open, spit wet on his lips and around his mouth where they had kissed.  His body tenses up so tight Changbin is mildly worried, but more turned on, before all the strain releases at once. Shaking as he releases all over his stomach Jisung moans so loud Changbin is sure the other members that are home can hear them. </p><p>Once Jisung falls boneless Changbin relents, letting Jisung’s legs down even as his own hips buck instinctively, aching for release. And now that he’s not watching Jisung’s pleasure he struggles to hold his own desires back, not wanting to overwhelm Jisung too much. </p><p>Thankfully, Jisung takes it upon himself to plant his feet on the bed so he can fuck himself on Changbin’s cock. </p><p>“C’mon Binnie, cum inside me, please want it so bad,” Jisung pants, eyes glazed and movements stuttery and the cries he lets out are definitely due to oversensitivity. Changbin is so turned on, both by how incredibly sexy Jisung looks and how bold he is in his motion. </p><p>It only takes a few more thrusts and Jisung biting his lip for Changbin to cum, filling Jisung up with his release. Sloppy was not limited to kissing when it came to Jisung and Changbin had done this enough times by now to resist cringing at the wet squelch noise Jisung’s hole makes when he pulls out. </p><p>He reaches for some tissues to clean Jisung up, but a soft hum and a weak hand tapping at his bicep stops him, “Leave it . . . feels good,” Jisung mumbles sleepily and Changbin is in awe. </p><p>Does it really feel good? To be full of cum? </p><p>Jisung makes grabby hands at him, and Changbin is a weak man. He lets himself get pulled down into bed even though he wants to clean them up and when Jisung falls asleep on his chest he resigns himself to his fate. </p><p>Which turns out, is him lying awake for another hour wondering how Jisung is so comfortable like this. With letting himself fall apart in front of someone else, with making himself messy and borderline disgusting in the presence of someone so close to him. And not even just being comfortable, Jisung enjoys it, <i>loves</i> it even. </p><p>Of course, Changbin enjoys sex too. He fucks around with the other members all the time, they all do, but for some reason he’s always been on top, the one making somebody else vulnerable. If he thinks back on it, every member he’s fucked has always looked so content at the end of the night, even when they are thoroughly debauched and degraded. Would Changbin react the same way? It . . . definitely looked like fun, if tonight with Jisung was any indication. </p><p>This train of thought isn’t completely foreign to Changbin, but he’s never gone far enough to really consider it. Would someone fuck him if he asked? </p><p>Logically, he knows the answer is yes, but the shame that burns up inside of him at the thought of asking somebody such a question makes him shut that idea down real quick. It didn’t matter how open and accepting his members were, he had definitely fallen into a specific role in whatever poly relationship they had started up. He had definitely established himself as a top. Right? </p><p>Right.  </p><p>~</p><p>Changbin doesn’t think about it for another week. But then again, he hasn’t gotten off in a week either. </p><p>Their schedule had picked up suddenly, and between promotions, studio hours, dance practices, Changbin hadn’t found the time. So when he finds himself finally with a free hour in the middle of the day, where all the other members are out doing whatever various activities, he takes the chance. </p><p>He settles in bed, secure in the fact that he’s locked the door, headphones on (just in case) and phone open to a porn site already, but when he finally reaches for his lotion he remembers that he’d run out last time and sighs dejectedly. Whatever, he’ll just steal from Felix again. </p><p>Except, when he starts looking around for Felix’s lotion bottle he can’t find the fucking thing. He vaguely wonders if that means the younger boy took it with him to practice and promptly decides not to travel further down that train of thought. </p><p>Now thoroughly annoyed, Changbin makes his way towards the closest room, which is Jeongin and Jisung’s right across the hall. Neither of them have anything out on their dressers, but he’s not about to venture to the other bedroom, so he unthinkingly yanks open the drawer to Jisung’s nightstand. And while he finally finds a bottle of lube that will get the job done he is also faced with a fairly large dildo. </p><p>Changbin is instnatly met with thoughts of Jisung fucking himself open on the pink dildo, imagining the same hazy eyes and huffing breath that Changbin had experienced last week. </p><p>His dick stirs immediately and Changbin decides he’ll just get off here, fuck it. </p><p>Jisung’s side of the room is incredibly messy and his clothes are piled on his bed but Changbin doesn’t really care that much. In fact, as he settles on the bed, he is instantly enveloped with the woody cologne Jisung uses mixed with his natural musk, and Changbin straight up whimpers.</p><p>Now infinitely more turned on than he was when he first entered the room Changbin turns his head to inhale more of Jisung’s scent as he fumbles with the hem of his shorts, pushing them down enough to let his cock free. He strokes himself dry a few times before finally uncapping the bottle of lube and drizzling it over his length. </p><p>The first few pumps are quick, aiming to get himself fully hard, but he slows down as he lets his imagination take over. He’d left his phone on his bed, but now with the overwhelming thoughts of Jisung in his mind he doesn’t think he needs the help of porn anyway. </p><p>Letting his eyes slip closed Changbin imagines Jisung, the way the younger’s face scrunches up with pleasure at every thrust of Changbin’s hips. Changbin imagines all the little yelps Jisung would let out as he fucks into his hand, hips canting up off the bed and his own whiny noises coming freely. However, instead of finishing like this, Changbin finds himself excessively needy. </p><p>Was it always this difficult to get off alone? </p><p>Ever since the group had started messing with each other, masturbation had seemed kind of weak, but was he really this dependent? Did he really need his members even when getting off? </p><p>The thought makes him whine again, thinking about Jisung but also the others, how they could take care of him too. Wait . . . no, he takes care of them, right? Or . . . maybe he wants someone to take control of him too? Is that what he wants? </p><p>The cold of the lube across his length suddenly seems so much more intense, and he blinks his eyes open, surprised to find tears welling up as he looks down at himself. He’s been wondering for so long, but he’s never . . . he couldn’t . . . could he?</p><p>Trailing his hand down lower Changbin gently prods at his hole with slick fingers. Biting his lip he attempts to push a finger inside. It’s hard, but he thinks about what he would tell someone else. <i>Relax, let me make you feel good.</i></p><p>He whimpers, forcing himself to relax and the finger slides in easily. The feeling is strange, not uncomfortable like he had feared, but not really pleasurable either. Moving his hand back and forth Changbin lets himself get used to the feeling of something inside him, probably spending way too much time on one finger than is strictly necessary, before attempting a second finger. This one proves even more difficult. </p><p>The initial breach is actually a little painful, and it almost discourages him enough to stop. But he wants to know for sure. </p><p>Wiggling the digits in further Changbin begins to pump them with earnest, moving his other hand down to stroke at his neglected cock. The combined feeling brings with it a wave of pleasure that has his head falling back, a loud moan tumbling past his lips. </p><p>Stroking with more energy now, Changbin attempts to fuck deeper inside himself, knowing that if he can just find his prostate he’ll know for sure, then he’ll know-</p><p>“Changbin?”</p><p>Jolting out of his head Changbin looks with wide eyes to the door of the room, the <i>open door</i>. </p><p>Fuck, he’s such an idiot. </p><p>Minho is standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised in question. </p><p>“Felt like getting off on Sungie’s bed?” </p><p>Red hot embarrassment burns through Changbin’s entire body and he quickly attempts to cover himself, twisting his body and removing his hands from himself, “I-I, I just, I-” </p><p>Minho laughs, he fucking <i>laughs</i>. </p><p>“Don’t stop on my account, please, you looked like you were having a good time,” Minho states, moving into the room and reminding Changbin much like a cat approaching it’s prey, “Want me to make it an even better time?” </p><p>Changbin stammers for a moment more, unsure what to say, but then Minho’s hand is on his dick, and he can’t think anymore. Minho’s hand is so soft, but still so firm and Changbin writhes under his touch, groaning brokenly, “Minho, hyung, fuck.” </p><p>Minho just chuckles, moving so that one knee is on the bed, the other holding himself up from the ground so he can loom over Changbin. Changbin feels like cowering and surging up to kiss Minho at the same time, but a hand brushing the insides of his thighs makes him freeze. </p><p>He and Minho haven’t gone all the way yet, Minho probably doesn’t know this is his first time even <i>attempting</i> to finger himself. Fingers against his rim shock him out of his initial shock and he quickly yanks himself away from Minho, startling the older boy enough that he nearly falls off the bed. </p><p>“Wow, shit, are you alright?” Minho asks quickly, eyes wide with surprise but filled with concern at the sight of what looks like fear in Changbin’s eyes. </p><p>“I-I’ve just,” Changbin’s voice breaks, “I’ve never . . . been fucked before, I . . .” </p><p>Minho’s surprise softens into understanding, and while he moves so that he’s back on the bed he doesn’t move to touch the younger boy. Changbin feels infinitely safer. </p><p>“Have you fingered yourself before?” </p><p>Changbin blushes, looking down, “This was my first time trying . . .” </p><p>Minho can’t stop himself from cooing, “Awe, baby, that’s so cute.” </p><p>Changbin’s feels like his face is literally on fire, and curls up a little whining, “Hyung . . .” </p><p>“Do you want help? Do you want hyung to show you what it feels like?” Minho’s soft voice, while mostly comforting, is laced with a teasing lilt that makes Changbin’s dick twitch. </p><p>Looking up at Minho Changbin takes in the smirk and caring eyes. While not entirely familiar with Minho in the bedroom he knows his hyung. Knows that Minho would never do anything to hurt him or take advantage of him. He knows Minho could make him feel so good, has heard the other members talk about Minho, has heard the other members while they’re <i>with</i> Minho. </p><p>Licking his lips, Changbin makes sure to keep eye contact, “Please help me, hyung.” </p><p>Minho’s face lights up in delight, “Such a polite boy, are you sure you’ve never done this before?”</p><p>Changbin feels warmth pool in his stomach at the praise and he shakes his head minutely in response. Minho coos again, bringing his hands up to knead at Changbin’s thighs, “Let’s start with some rules, alright? First, tell me if you want to stop immediately. If it hurts, you feel overwhelmed, anything. Tell me to stop and I will, understand?” </p><p>Changbin nods again, head already feeling fuzzy with giving Minho control like this. Fuck. </p><p>Minho hums, “That brings me to rule number two, use your words. I can’t read your mind, I need to know what’s going on in that pretty head of yours, alright?” </p><p>Nodding again Changbin mumbles out a small, “Yes, hyung.” </p><p>Minho smiles widely and Changbin’s chest bursts with pride. </p><p>“Good boy. And the last rule, don’t be shy. Loud and proud, baby, I wanna hear everything,” and with that Minho scoops up the bottle of lube from where Changbin had left it on the bed. </p><p>Changbin watches with slight apprehension as Minho slicks up his fingers, rubbing his fingers together to warm them up before bringing them down to Changbin’s hole, “I’ll go slowly, alright baby?” </p><p>Changbin nods absently, watching Minho’s hand so intently that he doesn’t even notice the other hand coming up to pinch his thigh, “Remember words, honey.” </p><p>Changbin keens, the pet names making his dick and heart swell, “Yes, hyung.” </p><p>Minho smiles softly at him before slowly beginning to work a finger inside. It isn’t difficult, considering Changbin had managed two of his own fingers, but it still makes him squirm a little. It’s a little different, having someone else finger him. Even though Minho’s fingers are a little smaller than his own, Changbin can’t help but think this feels so much better. </p><p>Maybe it’s the practiced way Minho twists his finger inside, keeping a steady pace that has Changbin whining, “More, hyung, please.” </p><p>Chuckling Minho obliges, pushing his second finger inside, but slowing down the thrusts as he takes in the slight discomfort on Changbin’s face, “How’s it feel, baby?” </p><p>Huffing, Changbin looks up at Minho with teary eyes, “G-good, kind of weird, but-I think I like it.” </p><p>With a hum Minho directs his full attention to crooking his fingers, searching inside of Changbin. Where Changbin hadn’t the slightest clue where to find that special spot, Minho finds it in no time. The first brush against Changbin’s prostate has him seeing stars, he doesn’t even register the loud cry he lets out, only aware that he’d made any sound at all by Minho’s praise for following their third rule so well. </p><p>“That’s it baby, feels good?” </p><p>Changbin nods helplessly, “Really good, hyung, I-I didn’t know it could-<i>ah</i>-feel so good!” </p><p>Minho laughs a little, never ceasing the movement of his fingers, “Yeah? What made you want to try baby?” </p><p>Throwing his head back Changbin shifts his hips up so he can start meeting Minho’s thrusts, trying to mimic the way Jisung had fucked himself on Changbin’s own cock the week prior. Panting he whines, “Sungie, he looks so good, g-getting fucked, I wanted-just wanted to know if-if it really w-was so good.” </p><p>Minho hums, “And is that why you’re on his bed, baby?” </p><p>Changbin had almost forgotten about that, but now that Minho has reminded him it’s all he can think about. The smell of Jisung all around them and Minho’s fingers pushing in and out of him. Fuck, why are they both so hot, how can this feel so <i>so</i> good. </p><p>“Hyung, hyung, please I’m gonna cum, please,” Changbin whines, gripping at the sheets tightly and fucking himself back on Minho’s fingers as well as he can. </p><p>Minho smiles widely, adjusting the angle of his fingers so they’re constantly pressed against Changbin’s prostate and brings his other hand up to tug at the younger boy’s cock. Changbin falls apart. </p><p>Minho is praising him, telling him how good he is, and if Changbin weren’t preoccupied with experiencing the most mind blowing orgasm he’s ever had, he would have melted. Instead, he settles for letting out a loud cry of Minho’s name as he cums in the older boy’s hand. The fingers slow significantly, but still massage his insides as he’s coming down from his high. </p><p>Only when Changbin’s hips have finally collapsed back onto the bed does Minho retract his hands, wiping them uncaringly on Jisung’s sheets before snagging a few tissues from the bedside table to wipe Changbin down. </p><p>“You? Hyung, what about . . .” Changbin’s voice is low and gravelly as he tries to push himself up and reach for Minho’s tented jeans. </p><p>Minho smiles softly, pressing a palm down on Changbin’s chest so that he falls back on the bed, and assures him, “Don’t worry baby, this time was about you, alright? Let hyung take care of you.” </p><p>Changbin whines, obviously displeased at the prospect of not helping Minho get off too, but too overwhelmed with this strange feeling settling into his chest. <i>Let hyung take care of you.</i> </p><p>Minho finishes cleaning Changbin up before he tosses the tissues in the vague direction of a trash can and turning back to the bed. He has to nudge the younger boy a little to make room for himself on the bed, but once he’s lying down Changbin cuddles right up to him, eyes sleepy and fucked out. </p><p>“So, how was that Binnie?” </p><p>Changbin’s head feels like it’s full of cotton, “It . . . hyung, I wanna get fucked.” </p><p>Minho barks out a sudden laugh, reaching up to card his fingers through Changbin’s hair, “Yeah? You think you’re ready for it?” </p><p>The question makes Changbin falter. Is he ready for it? He’s always the one on top, this is the first time he’s really relinquished his power to someone else like this. But . . . it felt so good, and he’s sure the real thing would feel even better. But . . .</p><p>“Would Sungie being there help?” </p><p>Changbin almost chokes, “What?” </p><p>Minho shrugs, “I mean, you were definitely going to fuck yourself on his dirty clothes. Would him being there be helpful?”</p><p>Changbin’s face heats up and he keeps his head bowed, unsure what to say. Jisung is somebody that Changbin takes care of. Not that Jisung doesn’t take care of him too, but . . . it’s different. Jisung wouldn’t want to see him get fucked, right? Would he? </p><p>“Hey, remember our second rule? You gotta tell me what’s going on up here,” Minho says gently, finger tapping against Changbin’s temple. </p><p>“You’re not fucking me anymore,” Changbin grumbles, but he starts anway, “I just-I don’t know. I’ve never let anyone . . . do that to me before. I don’t think Jisung would be into it?” </p><p>Minho rolls his eyes, “Binnie, please, you’re so hot getting fucked, Sung will love it. And you know what? If it makes you feel better we can have you fuck him too.” </p><p>Changbin frowns, “Like . . . at the same time?” </p><p>Minho shrugs casually, “Yeah. I’ll fuck you, you fuck him, everyone’s happy. Unless you don’t want him there then-” </p><p>“No!” Changbin interrupts, voice embarrassingly urgent, he bites his lip sheepishly before murmuring, “I think I would like that . . . him being there, like that with us. I-I want to try.” </p><p>Minho beams and Changbin’s heart stutters. God, what has he gotten himself into?</p><p>~</p><p>They must have talked about it that night, because for the next three days Jisung is entirely too clingy. Hanging off of Changbin’s arm at any given opportunity, looking up at him with big sparkly eyes, sneakily running his hands over Changbin’s body, and sitting in his lap whenever the chance arises. </p><p>It wouldn’t be so bad if Minho weren’t also being so obvious. </p><p>Keeping a hand on Changbin’s lower back as they walk to the studio, eyeing him up in the mirror during dance practice, whispering how hot he looks all sweaty, and pulling Changbin back against his chest whenever they’re standing within a foot of each other. </p><p>Changbin is going insane. </p><p>But of course that isn’t enough for Minho and Jisung to have mercy. </p><p>They’re on the way home after a long day of practices and schedules, and of course the two absolute <i>heathens</i> have maneuvered Changbin so he is sitting between them in the backseat. Changbin should have seen it coming as soon as the van pulled out of the parking lot. </p><p>But with Seungmin and Chan sitting just in front of them, he hadn’t thought they would be so bold. Of course, he was wrong. </p><p>Jisung’s hand wanders first, brushing over Changbin’s thigh light enough for it to have been considered an accident if not for how he soon reaches up to gently caress Changbin’s crotch. Changbin just barely jolts, and his eyes fly over to Jisung before he looks ahead to see if either of the other members had noticed. </p><p>Chan is leaning against Seungmin’s shoulder, both of them preoccupied with something on the younger’s phone, but then he glances at Minho. </p><p>He should have known. </p><p>Minho is staring right at him, eyes dark and mouth pulled into a smug smirk. As soon as they make eye contact, Minho snakes an arm behind Changbin so he can grip firmly at Changbin’s opposite hip and pull him just a little closer to himself. His other hand joins Jisung’s over his slowly hardening cock, where he pushes down experimentally. </p><p>Changbin just barely manages to hold back a whimper and Minho smiles wolfishly before leaning in to whisper, “Already so worked up, Binnie?” </p><p>Changbin knows he won’t be able to open his mouth without letting out a slew of embarrassing and compromising noises, so instead he presses his lips together tight and keeps his head down, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth in case any noises manage to escape. Jisung giggles a little next to him, and Changbin can feel his cheeks reddening. </p><p>“You’re cute, Binnie hyung~ You’re so good for us, letting us play with you like this.” </p><p>Jisung slips his hand up underneath Changbin’s shirt, dainty fingers brushing against the older boy’s soft stomach and making him shiver. The words go straight to Changbin’s dick, and he hears Minho huff out a small appreciative noise before his hand begins to firmly palm him through his jeans. </p><p>He can’t help the tiny moan he lets out, and he looks up quickly to make sure nobody heard him. Chan is still glued to Seungmin’s side, so he figures he’s safe for now. But then Minho is slowly reaching up to undo Changbin’s fly and he panics, reaching out to grip shakily at Minho’s wrist. </p><p>“H-hyung, wait-”</p><p>Minho shushes him, “C’mon, let us help you Binnie. Don’t you want to be good?” </p><p>Changbin holds back another whine and nods before he can think any better about it. Minho smiles at him, pride overflowing in his eyes as he leans in to kiss Changbin gently on the mouth, “That’s a good boy.” </p><p>Changbin melts between them then, too turned on to do much other than try to stifle his sounds as he lets Minho and Jisung’s hands roam over his body. </p><p>They aren’t too far away from the dorms now, and Changbin is fully hard in his pants. Minho’s small hand has slipped inside them, slowly pumping him and Jisung’s has moved back down to join Minho, massaging gently at Changbin’s balls.</p><p>He’s really going insane. </p><p>“I-I need . . .” Changbin whispers, voice hoarse and broken. </p><p>Jisung leans in to nibble at Changbin’s ear, “You’ll get what you want tonight baby, can you be good and wait?” </p><p>Changbin’s blood feels like it’s been ignited through his dick. And he whines. Loudly. </p><p>Chan sits up in front of them, and Changbin wants to sink into the cool leather of the carseat as the leader turns around with a raised eyebrow, “Really guys? You couldn’t even wait for us to get home?” </p><p>Seungmin turns curiously to look at them, eyes widening for a fraction before he smiles teasingly, “You look cute, Changbinnie hyung.” </p><p>Minho laughs, “Sorry, hyung,” he doesn’t sound sorry at all, “You’ll still take everyone out tonight right?”</p><p>Chan rolls his eyes and mutters, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, you all owe me.”</p><p>Jisung gives a chirpy thank you and Changbin is completely baffled. </p><p>Thankfully he doesn’t have to think too hard at the fact that the other members (or Chan and now Seungmin at the very least) are also in on this, as they turn into the company building. Chan quickly shoos Seungmin out so they can intercept the other members that pull up in the van behind them. </p><p>By the time Minho and Jisung have untangled themselves from Changbin and Changbin has hastily zipped his pants back up, the other members have been informed that they’re going out tonight. Changbin kind of hopes Seungmin and Chan left out any details about the position he’d been in, but another part of him . . . kind of wants everyone to know . . .</p><p>He didn’t think he could make himself any harder, but he supposes there’s a first for everything. </p><p>Minho helps Changbin out of the car, wrapping an arm around his waist as Jisung bounds out after them. Chan is talking to the members in the other car, and Changbin manages to make eye contact with Hyunjin, who is leaning over the front seat. </p><p>Hyunjin takes in Minho’s arm wrapped around Changbin’s waist and the very obvious tent in his pants and calls, “Have fun Changbinnie hyung~!” </p><p>This elicits a chorus of other mocking catcalls and Changbin wishes he knew why having all their attention turned him on so much. But that was a problem for another time. Now he had a different problem. Well . . . two really. </p><p>Minho and Jisung don’t let him stay outside much longer, whisking him away and into the warmth of the building where they quickly pile into the elevator. Almost as soon as the doors are closed Jisung is pouncing, pushing himself as close to Changbin as he can while capturing the older boy’s lips in a messy kiss. The force of the younger boy pushes Changbin up against the railing of the elevator, the metal digging into his lower back painfully, but Changbin really can’t bring himself to care. Not with Jisung’s hands on his chest and his own arms wrapped around the boy’s tiny waist. Changbin could melt. </p><p>Jisung is so unabashed in everything, and his desperate kissing is so relieving. Changbin kisses back with just as much enthusiasm, so happy to be able to properly feel just how much Jisung wants this too. Jisung’s hands curl into Changbin’s shirt, tugging at it uselessly as he begins to whine pathetically into the older boy’s mouth. </p><p>Minho steps in then, arm sliding down behind Changbin to act as a cushion between Changbin’s back and the railing while a hand reaches up to take a hold of Jisung’s hair. His tug isn’t harsh, not meant to be painful, but firm enough to pull him away from Changbin’s mouth, “Easy, Sungie, once we get inside you can have everything. Wait just a little longer, alright sweetheart?”</p><p>Jisung lets out a sad sound and Minho leans in to kiss him softly. This kiss is significantly more disciplined, Jisung doesn’t attempt to shove his tongue down Minho’s throat like he’d done with Changbin, instead he’s content to let Minho lick inside his mouth delicately and with such care that Changbin almost feels like he’s intruding. </p><p>Except, he isn’t. He doesn’t feel like he’s intruding, not with Minho’s arm still around his back and Jisung’s fists still balled in his shirt. He feels whole.</p><p>The elevator dings to let them know they’ve finally arrived on their floor and Jisung perks up again. He grabs both Changbin and Minho by the wrist, pulling them towards the dorm and bouncing on his heels as he waits for Minho to unlock the door. </p><p>Changbin doesn’t know how they made it to Minho’s bedroom, between Jisung’s impatience and Changbin’s wobbly knees, but once they’re there he’s quickly shoved towards the bed so Jisung can pounce on him once again.</p><p>Jisung yanks at all of Changbin’s clothing until he’s completely bare before undressing himself and then promptly climbs into Changbin’s lap. Instead of kissing this time, Jisung opts to grind their bare cocks together, moaning lewdly and dropping his head onto Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin does his best to keep pace with Jisung, bucking his hips in time with Jisung’s downward movements, but his legs are still so shaky. </p><p>Over Jisung’s shoulder Changbin can see Minho pulling out a pack of condoms and some lube before he starts undressing himself too. Changbin’s hips stutter as he watches Minho expose his pale torso, stomach looking soft and completely kissable, before he’s reaching down to undo his belt and jeans. </p><p>Changbin whimpers, and the sudden lack of movement has Jisung’s head turning to watch Minho as well. Jisung lets out a soft breath, before swiveling in Changbin’s lap so he can watch properly as Minho slips off his shirt and begins to wiggle out of his pants, releasing his well-muscled thighs. Minho, who only looks up once he’s kicked his jeans off, startles when he catches both of them watching him with wide awestruck eyes. </p><p>A slight blush rises up on his cheeks, but he smiles coyly, “Like what you see?” </p><p>Changbin swallows thickly, but Jisung breathes out, “God, you’re so hot, hyung.” </p><p>Minho’s blush deepens a bit more and he looks down briefly to pull his boxers off. Changbin’s mouth waters. He and Minho have exchanged blowjobs before, he knows what Minho’s dick looks like, tastes like, how it feels against the back of his throat. But for some reason, the thought that Minho’s dick is going to be <i>inside</i> him by the end of the night, makes him feel all sorts of ways. </p><p>“Hyung, please,” Changbin croaks, and Minho comes back to himself all at once. </p><p>“Yeah, Binnie? Please what?” Minho coos teasingly and Changbin sputters.</p><p>Minho raises an eyebrow before glancing at Jisung, who takes the silent cue and slides off Changbin’s lap. He moves further up the bed so that he’s kneeling near enough to touch but for now settles for slowly stroking his own cock. </p><p>Changbin whimpers unconsciously as Minho moves towards him, instinctively opening his legs for Minho to fit between them. Minho hums appreciatively, “You really are such a good boy, you just need to use your words more, hm?” </p><p>Nibbling at his lip Changbin murmurs, “I-it’s hard.”</p><p>Minho smiles softly, reaching up to stroke at Changbin’s thighs, “I know, baby, but I need to know what you want. So can you use your words really well tonight? For Sungie and I?” </p><p>Changbin perks up a little, looking between Jisung and Minho before nodding and adding quietly, “Y-yes.” </p><p>With a proud smile Minho brings a hand up to card through Changbin’s hair, “Good boy. Now, do you want to open Sungie up for your cock?” </p><p>Changbin feels like the air has been punched out of his lungs. God, they’re really doing this. </p><p>“Please,” He answers breathlessly and Minho chuckles as he moves to retrieve the lube he’d set out earlier. </p><p>While he does that Jisung moves so that his back is propped against Minho’s pillows and his legs drop open. Changbin will never get over how pretty Jisung is. His stomach is toned, not as much as Chan’s, but just enough that the faint outline of his muscles is visible and Changbin absently traces over them as they wait. </p><p>Jisung sighs at the feeling, eyelids fluttering closed and hips twitching occasionally. </p><p>Minho returns fairly quickly, reaching out to grip Changbin’s wrist and pull his hand up so he can drizzle his fingers in lube. Changbin rubs his fingers together, coating them liberally before bringing the first finger down to Jisung’s hole. </p><p>The younger boy lets his head fall back, but his hooded eyes stay on Changbin, and his cock jumps as the first digit slides in with ease. Focusing on the task at hand, Changbin pumps his finger for a minute before inserting the next one, tilting them just slightly where he knows he can make Jisung feel amazing. </p><p>The reaction is almost instant, Jisung’s body spasms and he lets out a high pitched yelp. The sounds continue as Changbin pushes his fingers into the same spot, waiting for Jisung to start whining before pushing the third one in.</p><p>As he’s adding the third finger he feels a coldness against his own ass and he jumps in surprise. A hand on his hip settles him down and Minho chuckles, “Just me, baby, you ready?” </p><p>Changbin moans, “Y-yes, hyung.” </p><p>Minho’s finger reaches inside of him with some difficulty, the angle not helping, so Changbin shifts his hips back so that he’s bent over enough for Minho to have better access. Minho thanks him with a kiss on the back of the neck and then resorts to spreading kisses and bites all over Changbin’s back as he pumps his finger. </p><p>Changbin attempts to keep a steady pace with his own fingers in Jisung, but he knows he’s fallen out of rhythm when Minho adds another finger. Jisung doesn’t seem to mind though, mumbling incoherently and pulling at the sheets. Changbin doesn’t think about it when he dips down to take Jisung’s cock into his mouth. </p><p>Jisung’s hands move from the sheets to Changbin’s hair and he curses, “Fuck, Binnie hyung, fuck you’re so good, make me feel so good.” </p><p>Changbin hums at the praise and alternates between bobbing his head and fucking himself on Minho’s hand, all while wiggling his fingers as deep inside Jisung as he can. Changbin whimpers a little when a third finger is pushed inside of him, shifting his legs just a little more so that he’s spread wider. </p><p>Minho kisses behind his ear, “Feel good baby?” </p><p>Changbin has to pull off of Jisung’s dick to answer, and he drops his head in the juncture of Jisung’s thigh and crotch, “S-so good, hyung, please, I-I want it, please?”</p><p>Minho chuckles, “Just a little more, baby, I don’t want to hurt you. But you may wanna get started on Sungie.” </p><p>At that Changbin takes a glance up at Jisung, who looks completely fucked out. His eyes are glazed as he moves his hips minutely and when he makes eye contact with Changbin he breaks, “Fuck me? Please hyung, need it so bad.” </p><p>Changbin pushes himself up slightly and Minho pulls his fingers away so that Changbin can reach for the lube on the bedside table. He grabs a condom too, but Jisung’s face scrunches up, “No, no, wanna feel you.” </p><p>Changbin had a feeling Jisung would say that, but he never assumes. Throwing the condom back on the table he lathers himself in lube before pushing Jisung’s legs further apart so he can push his dick against Jisung’s rim. </p><p>Licking his lips, Jisung wiggles downwards, “Please, hyung, need-”</p><p>Changbin doesn’t let him finish, pushing forward and letting the familiar feeling of Jisung’s heat surround him. His favorite part of fucking Jisung is always the initial push, the way Jisung’s eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open. For just that second it’s like Jisung’s been fucked dumb, like he can’t think about anything other than Changbin’s cock. It’s so goddamn hot. </p><p>The moment lasts until Jisung gets impatient, wiggling and begging Changbin to move, and that’s exactly what Changbin does. Pulling his hips back so he can set a steady pace, making sure to fuck as deep inside the younger boy as possible. He doesn’t get more than three thrusts before he’s interrupted.</p><p>Arms wrap around Changbin to slow his pace just a little, and the dick pressing against his ass has him whimpering. He can hear the smirk in Minho’s voice as he rubs his lubed dick against Changbin, “You ready baby?” </p><p>Changbin bites his lip, suddenly nervous now that they’re here. What if it hurts? What if he messes up? If Jisung doesn’t like it? What if <i>Minho</i> doesn’t like it? </p><p>Jisung, having a clear view of the conflicted emotions flitting over Changbin’s face, pushes himself up on his elbows so he can reach up and pull Changbin into a heated kiss with too much spit. When he pulls away both of their lips are slick and red and he murmurs, “You’re so good, Binnie, so perfect for us, you’re doing so well.” </p><p>Changbin’s heart swells and he can’t help but buck into Jisung with a low whine, who continues, “Do you want Minnie hyung to fuck you? Want him to fill you up? Make you feel so good?” </p><p>Choking, Changbin nods, dropping his head and confused as to why his eyes are welling up with tears, “Please, hyung, please fuck me.” </p><p>Minho presses soothing kisses into Changbin’s neck and shoulders as he lines his cock up to Changbin’s hole, pushing in slow and careful, “Relax, baby, you’re doing so well, so good for us.” </p><p>Changbin does cry then, breath hitching and tensing instinctively as Minho bottoms out. It’s a lot more than Minho’s fingers, but it doesn’t hurt. It actually feels kind of nice, the full feeling is so much better than Changbin had imagined. Jisung tightens around him, getting Changbin’s attention easily.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes are focused on Changbin, searching, but they’re shiny with want.  His teeth are digging into his lip hard and his fists are clenching and unclenching the sheets. Every so often his hips twitch and Changbin thinks it’s weirdly cute and sexy how hard Jisung is trying to hold back from fucking himself down on Changbin’s cock, waiting patiently for Changbin to get used to the feeling of Minho inside of him.</p><p>“You alright, Binnie hyung?” Jisung asks, head tilted to the side and smiling slyly, looking very much like he already knows the answer to the question. Changbin can’t help but moan at how breathy and strained Jisung’s voice sounds despite the cocky attitude. </p><p>Minho’s arms come around Changbin’s torso then, pressing soft kisses behind Changbin’s ear, Minho’s soft voice comes gently, “How does it feel?” </p><p>He punctuates his question with just the slightest thrust and Changbin gasps. The feeling had been a lot before, but Minho moving is almost overwhelming. Changbin can feel himself darkening in embarrassment when he realizes he wants <i>more</i>, so much more than this. </p><p>“Hyung, move? Please? Feels-I think it feels good,” Changbin whimpers, and Minho lets out a small laugh, his breath fanning over Changbin’s ear and making him shiver. </p><p>“Like this?” Minho says before he begins moving, setting a tame pace, pushing in and out as Changbin pants brokenly.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, please, w-wanna, want more,” Changbin cries, hips bucking into Jisung, who jolts at the feeling, head falling back and moaning loudly. It’s so hot, everything is so hot.</p><p>“More already? Isn’t that a bit greedy?” Minho teases, but he doesn’t make Changbin beg anymore. Picking up his pace, Minho moves his hands to grip tightly at Changbin’s hips, pulling and pushing him in time with his own thrusts.</p><p>Which is good, given Changbin practically falls apart between them. The grip he’d had on Jisung’s legs had slacked as soon as Minho had started moving, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, instead using the freedom to move in time with Changbin’s thrusts. Well, more like Minho’s thrusts really. </p><p>Changbin can’t keep quiet, crying out at the overwhelming feeling of Jisung’s tight heat sliding over him and Minho’s thick cock fucking into him with earnest. It’s so much, Changbin knows he won’t last long. Not with Jisung panting so prettily and Minho moaning into his shoulder. </p><p>Leaning his head back Changbin glances at Minho and groans. Minho is breathtaking, bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat dripping down his hairline, his eyes are narrowed in concentration and his jaw is clenched tight at the effort of thrusting as precisely as possible. His moans are lighter than Changbin had thought they would be, soft and almost sweet. Minho is so beautiful and Changbin is mesmerized.</p><p>Everything about this is so much better than Changbin could have ever imagined and it has his eyes welling up once again. </p><p>Minho notices him staring and his face softens. He brings a hand up to cup Changbin’s face, thumbing at his cheek gently, wiping a stray tear away. Changbin whimpers.</p><p>“Hyung, I can’t, please, I’m gonna-” Changbin cuts himself off with a loud cry as Minho angles his thrusts <i>just</i> right. Changbin swears he sees stars as he begins babbling uselessly, “feel so good, so good, I’ll cum, please.”</p><p>Jisung shushes him despite his own orgasm rapidly approaching, “Cum inside me, hyung, fill me up baby, you’re doing so good, taking Minho so well and fucking me so good.”</p><p>Minho leans forward to murmur encouragingly in Changbin’s ear, “Let go, baby, you can do it. Let us take care of you.” </p><p>Changbin comes with a high moan, eyes scrunched closed and body shaking as he releases inside of Jisung. Minho keeps thrusting, forcing Changbin to keep moving inside of Jisung. The feeling of cum leaking out around Changbin’s cock and down his thighs has Jisung whining, pushing himself down harder, faster. But the look on Changbin’s face, completely blissed out and so broken down, is what finally sends him over the edge.</p><p>Jisung cums hard on his stomach, body tightening up drastically before he begins shaking. Once his cock is spent Jisung whimpers at the feeling of Changbin still moving. Although, Changbin for the most part is boneless, only held up by Minho’s arms around his torso as the older boy continues moving. </p><p>Jisung can’t decide if he wants to watch Changbin, fucked out and drooling, tiny noises squeaking past his lips, or Minho, face scrunched in pleasure and sweat dripping down his neck as he continues mumbling out praises for Changbin. The scene is incredibly hot, but Jisung’s heart thumps loudly in his heart at two of the most precious people in his life so intimate. </p><p>What had started as a fun way to get off is morphing into some sort of affection, but Jisung can’t say he really minds. Not when Minho grips Changbin’s chin suddenly and pulls him in for a searing kiss that even has Jisung squirming. Changbin melts against Minho, kissing back sloppily and Jisung sucks in a breath at the sight of Minho completely taking over and Changbin <i>enjoying</i> it.</p><p>Minho breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead into the juncture between Changbin’s neck and shoulder and groaning. </p><p>“Changbin, fuck, baby gonna cum,” Minho grunts, thrusting a few more times inside of Changbin, forcing pitiful sounds from his mouth, before pausing. Buried to the hilt, Minho releases into the condom, keeping his face buried in Changbin’s shoulder to regain his breath. </p><p>Minho has fucked around, with members, trainees, whoever he wanted and without shame. But Changbin, relaxed and secure in his arms, has his chest tightening almost painfully. His heart almost implodes when Changbin dips down to sleepily connect their lips again. Humming contently, Minho kisses back, much more gentle this time as he explores every inch of Changbin’s mouth that he can given their angle.</p><p>After a moment holding Changbin up gets difficult and Minho has to pull away, much to Changbin’s displeasure who lets out a pathetic whine. </p><p>“Big baby, just come cuddle me,” Jisung teases, voice breathless and when Minho looks at him he can see that Jisung is feeling the same way as he is. They make eye contact as Minho carefully lowers Changbin down into bed with Jisung and Minho knows they’ll have to talk this out. Whatever <i>this</i> is.</p><p>Minho shifts off the bed to tie off and dispose of his condom before he rummages through the bedside table for some wipes to clean Changbin and Jisung off. </p><p>Both boys are sleepy-eyed and pliant under him when he returns and he can’t resist leaning down to press gentle kisses to both of them before tossing the wipes on the floor. He can’t be bothered to clean up when he has two beautiful boys in his bed after all.</p><p>Sliding into bed behind Changbin, Minho cards a hand through the boy’s hair, “So, Binnie, how was that?” </p><p>Changbin’s eyes flicker open to reveal wet lashes and such emotion that Minho is only reassured when Changbin whispers hoarsely, “I-I love you both so much.”</p><p>Jisung laughs on the other side of Changbin, but it seems surprised and hopeful all at once. He moves to cuddle Changbin even closer, “We love you too, idiot, but how was the sex? Dick up your ass? All that?” </p><p>Minho almost wants to smack Jisung, but then Changbin breaks into a smile so bright it could rival the sun and he relents. </p><p>“Perfect, you both are perfect, I-I really love you both,” Changbin’s voice cracks, and Minho’s heart breaks when he thinks about how scared Changbin had been to do this in the first place, how much trust he had placed in them. </p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes, but says, softer and more serious this time, “Like I said we really love you too.” </p><p>Minho hums, pecking at Changbin’s cheek and securing an arm around both boys, “We love you so much, sweetheart. Thank you for trusting us like this, Binnie.” </p><p>Changbin hums, eyes slipping closed again, “I . . . I didn’t think getting fucked to sleep was an actual thing.” </p><p>Minho smiles and Jisung laughs and Changbin doesn’t have to be looking to know that they’re both still looking over him fondly. And Changbin feels truly taken care of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>